


steps

by neesaan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neesaan/pseuds/neesaan
Summary: Options turning into choices before Law had ever realized they were demands.





	

Law discovers very quickly that Straw Hat has a few ways of kissing, each one a little bit different from the last.

Initially, Law is floored by the stillness that Luffy is capable of - his lips are like rose petals, pink and soft, molding to Law’s mouth easily. Instinct is fluid in Luffy, guiding most of his actions before his mind can ever have a say in the matter and this isn’t any different; he struggles with his hands at first, loosely leaving them at his side before resting them on Law’s forearms, gripping him with indelicate hands. His feet are firm on the ground, but the rest of him is unsure, alternating between leaning on Law and reaching upwards, not satisfied with the angle at which their mouths meet. Law giggles into his mouth each time, bending lower and gripping him tighter, languishing in the feel of Luffy pressed to his chest, firm but still pliant, his legs slotted in between Law’s like oars slipping through the ocean’s waves.

But then there are other moments, moments where Luffy is so _hungry_ for attention Law has nothing to compare it to, nothing from memory that he can pull on to assist him with dealing such a _monster._

‘Torao,’ he whines, the sound of it dangerously low in his ear. His legs shake from underneath Luffy and it has nothing to do with the rubber-man’s weight.

‘Torao, open your mouth,’ Luffy requests, his eyes wide and pleading. Luffy kisses the corners of Law’s mouth slowly, slipping his fingers through Law’s hair and tugging with enough force to tilt Law’s head, exposing the skin under his chin. ‘Please?’

Options turning into choices before Law had ever realized they were demands.

He acquiesces easily, parting his lips for Luffy graciously - the wicked grin to his mouth is already a true symbol of Law’s demise but he accepts it, shutting his eyes as Luffy descends upon his lips. He’s greedy, like most pirates are, darting his tongue into Law’s mouth and finding what he wants at once. Their tongues meld together sloppily and Law wants to laugh but knows better - Luffy has a taste for biting that tended to land him with marks that were rarely gone the next day.

His confidence is something that can’t be challenged when he’s like this; desire seeps through his skin and Luffy rocks himself unconsciously, his hips moving at a pace Law isn’t sure he’s ready to meet him at. It’s new territory for both of them - a life at sea didn’t allow for a lot of things. It’s a blur of quivering movements; Luffy trembles as his hands shake, undoing buttons and pushing clothes out of his way, but Law wouldn’t trade any of it for all the treasures in the world. Luffy flushes with embarrassment but never loses his courage, simply dropping his head to kiss parts of Law that can’t be seen.

His favorite kiss by far though are the ones that he can’t see coming - there’s a purity in his eyes, in the soft scape of his mouth that radiates a joy that nearly frightens Law. There’s much to be said about what he deserved in this lifetime and while he isn’t one to indulge in pity, Luffy is smiling hard enough to make Law’s mouth hurt. He smothers Law with a kiss to the cheek, sloppy and off the mark but Law can place a feeling in his chest, something light and heavy at once, something that feels a lot like hopeful.

It’s a feeling he’s unused to, but if Law has to adjust to anything it’ll be the brightness Luffy exudes without trying. Only God knew how much brighter it got with effort, but as Law watches Luffy climb to the top of the Sunny, clutching his hat to his head with one hand and reaching for the helm of the ship with another, he supposes he’ll have to learn how adapt.

**Author's Note:**

> ta - da
> 
> requests are open, although no promises 
> 
> honestly i need people to talk to about so many things, come find me
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://nee-saan.tumblr.com/)  
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohneesaan)


End file.
